1. Field of the Invention
Concrete sample testing and support means therefor comprising end caps and removable molded elastomeric insert pads for positioning over the ends of the cylindrical concrete sample.
2. Description of the Prior Method and Apparatus
In the prior practice concrete samples are obtained from a job site by pouring a small quantity of the concrete into a cylindrical plastic container which subsequently is stripped away prior to placing the cylindrical concrete sample in a testing machine which ordinarily included compressing the cylindrical sample until it cracked or broke at a certain pressure. In order to properly place and align the individual cylindrical concrete samples in the testing machines, it was necessary first to provide a special surface on each end of the concrete cylinder which was usually done by heating ordinary sulphur to the ends of the cylinder by using a special mold which was removed after the sulphur cooled and hardened. This was a hot, dirty and somewhat dangerous procedure which, among other things, required a quantity of heated sulphur to be maintained at all times and besides the danger of the hot sulphur there is a most disagreeable odor and fumes about the premises. There is also a prior procedure mentioned in Research Report 46 (Report N.Y.S. DOT-ERD-77 RR46) Engineering Research and Development Bureau, New York State Department of Transportation "CAPPING CONCRETE CYLINDERS WITH NEOPRENE PADS" in which flat neoprene pads (similar to FIGS. 6 and 7 herein), were used in extrusion controllers in comparison with sulphur-mortar caps.